


Sterek Bites

by Grace75



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek e le pippe mentali, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 02, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek non vorrebbe altro che lasciare il lupo libero di affondare il naso alla base del collo di Stiles, dietro un orecchio, e inalare tutto quello che può come un tossico con la sua dose. Ma è una questione di autocontrollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Ehm... salve? È passato talmente tanto tempo da quando ho pubblicato qualcosa di mio che suppongo di essere un bel po' fuori allenamento. Però dicono che certe cose, come andare in bicicletta, non si scordano mai. E così ecco qua questa cosina tutta sterek, tutta dedicata a Eloriee e Nykyo, che sono due streghe. Prima mi hanno irretita, facendomi trangugiare quasi quattro serie di TW in una settimana, poi mi hanno dato in pasto AO3 e il fandom. Diciamocelo, è stato come liberare un lupo (pun intended...) affamato nel reparto macelleria dell'Auchan XDDD
> 
> Un grazie di cuore particolare a Eloriee, la mia beta adorata, per la pazienza e per avermi fatto riprovare il gusto delle chiacchiere, dei commenti interlinea, dei cazzeggi da fanwriter dilettante che, pur avendo una montagna di cose da fare, non ha trovato niente di meglio che scrivere questa storia.
> 
> Scritta mentre guardavo la seconda stagione, quindi canon compliant fin lì e figlia di quell'Alpha Derek così pieno di delirio e contraddizioni da essere assolutamente adorabile.
> 
> Buona lettura!

**Sterek bites  
**  
Stiles gli manda a male il cervello. È come se l’odore della sua pelle gli fosse stato tatuato nei sensi.  
Starsene seduto nella sua stanza aspettando che Scott esca dal lavoro e li raggiunga è un esercizio di autocontrollo tanto futile quanto ripetitivo: Stiles ammazza il tempo facendo cose banali come riordinare i suoi vestiti o trascrivere appunti, Derek lo osserva standosene seduto al suo solito posto sulla poltroncina della scrivania, la tensione si potrebbe tagliare con un coltello e nessuno dei due è intenzionato a riconoscerne anche solo l’esistenza.  
Derek non vorrebbe altro che lasciare il lupo libero di affondare il naso alla base del collo di Stiles, dietro un orecchio, e inalare tutto quello che può come un tossico con la sua dose. Ma è una questione di autocontrollo. Non che annusare Stiles in forma di licantropo cambierebbe qualcosa, ma l’idea di poterlo fare senza vincoli, senza limitazioni, ha il sapore di qualcosa di proibito ed è eccitante il doppio. Ma allo stesso tempo è quasi come fosse una sconfitta: gli hanno insegnato che il lupo è puro istinto e va imbrigliato anche quando, come stanotte, è luna piena e il desiderio della trasformazione è più forte. Ma Derek è cresciuto sapendo che non è il lupo che comanda. Il lupo si domina, si controlla, si libera solo per volontà.  
Allora com’è che, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si ritrova in piedi, alle spalle di Stiles, tanto vicino che il calore del suo corpo deve arrivare ben percepibile su quella pelle di cui è schiavo?  
Derek non lo sfiora nemmeno, ma avvicina il naso e inspira silenziosamente.  
«Levati dalla testa anche solo l’ _idea_ di mordermi.»  
Il tono di Stiles suona secco come un comando. Ha alle spalle un lupo Alpha, per l'amor del cielo, con la bocca a un paio di centimetri dal suo collo, e la cosa non sembra scomporlo neanche un po'. Derek potrebbe anche incazzarsi un filo, non fosse che quella sua sicurezza ostentata finisce per essere eccitante. E anche se non lo vede, Derek riesce quasi a _sentire_ il ghignetto sarcastico che Stiles ha sulle labbra.  
Inala di nuovo e l’odore gli si pianta in mezzo agli occhi come una pugnalata. Poi gli rimbalza in mezzo alle gambe, ma quella è un’altra faccenda. Solo che stavolta Stiles commette l’errore imperdonabile di muoversi all’indietro. Non fa neanche un passo, ma si sposta a sufficienza da sfiorare il torace di Derek con la schiena e a quel punto non è più questione di lupo, autocontrollo o educazione condizionata: Derek gli passa un braccio attorno al torace, stretto come una morsa, emette un ringhio sommesso e lo lecca proprio lì, dietro l’orecchio.  
Dev’essere il sovraccarico sensoriale: il sapore, l’odore, i mille input che lo investono contemporaneamente, ma la visione del lupo si sovrappone per un attimo e gli occhi di Derek si riempiono di rosso, mentre le immagini gli esplodono nella testa come se le stesse guardando davvero.  
Vede Stiles senza vestiti, nella stessa posizione, schiacciato contro di sé. Gli affonda dentro fino a non potersi spingere di più e basterebbe già quello a farlo impazzire, ma poi osserva le sue mani, le sue mani di uomo, spalancare le cosce di Stiles e afferrargli l’erezione, accarezzarlo ovunque, soffermarsi nel punto in cui i loro corpi si congiungono, e Derek va in corto.  
«Che cosa vuoi?»  
Le parole di Stiles si fanno strada a malapena nella nebbia rossa che lo avvolge. Derek risponde con quello che dev’essere poco più che un grugnito o un ringhio.  
«In una lingua comprensibile a noi comuni esseri umani?»  
La nebbia si dirada del tutto. Se vuoi rovinare il momento, lascia fare a Stiles. Ma la verità è che anche il suo sarcasmo è diventato eccitante. Quando il cervello di Stiles corre a mille all’ora, il meccanismo funziona come un tappo che salta da una bottiglia: tutto quello che gli passa per la testa gli esce di bocca senza filtro, inarrestabile e deliziosamente travolgente. Vedergli perdere il controllo in quel modo è adorabile e a Derek non sfugge l’ironia della situazione. Ma il lupo è un’altra faccenda. Tenerlo a bada non è una questione secondaria. Devi essere l’Alpha di te stesso e quando Derek si sorprende a fare questo ragionamento si rende conto che il livello delle sue seghe mentali ha raggiunto un nuovo picco di surrealismo e forse dovrebbe smetterla di prendersi così sul serio.  
Stringe un po’ di più il braccio attorno a Stiles, che gli si schiaccia addosso, schiena contro torace, sedere contro bacino, nuca contro bocca. Derek annaspa e smette di respirare per un momento.  
«Che cosa vuoi, Derek?»  
La seconda volta il tono è più morbido, vellutato, ma è il suo nome sulle labbra di Stiles che gli fa accelerare le pulsazioni. Sta per rispondergli con un’esposizione dettagliata delle immagini del suo subconscio, ma qualcosa si intromette nel breve lasso fra impulso e parola. Qualcosa di incomprensibile e dotato di volontà propria. Qualcosa che gli spinge fuori dalle labbra una frase che non si aspetta. «Voglio che mi scopi.»  
Derek non ha neppure il tempo di _aspettarsi_ che Stiles gli chieda di ripetere o che faccia seicento obiezioni parlando alla velocità della luce, o che gli scoppi a ridere in faccia. Si fa per dire. Perché Stiles non ha solo il cervello che va a mille all’ora. Anche le sue mani non scherzano e Derek si ritrova senza maglia, con la cintura slacciata, i jeans sbottonati e a faccia in giù sul letto di Stiles prima ancora di aver capito come possa essere successo o quando.  
Stiles gli sfila pantaloni e boxer e di quello Derek si accorge eccome. Perché poi il calore della pelle di Stiles gli aderisce alla schiena, in un remake ironico della posizione in cui si trovavano un attimo prima, e dopo un istante la sua lingua comincia a tracciargli la base del collo e la scapola sinistra. Se Stiles gli lecca la Triscele Derek giura a se stesso che si alzerà e se ne andrà, possibilmente sbattendo la porta in una scenata degna di Lydia.  
Ma Stiles è troppo intelligente per fare una cosa tanto cliché. Gli stringe le natiche con un gemito, come se affondare le dita nei muscoli del suo sedere sia la cosa più eccitante che gli sia mai capitato di fare, e da lì in avanti Derek percepisce una sorta di click, di trasformazione.  
Le poche volte che ha accettato di essere passivo con qualunque partner si è sempre sentito… come dire? Distaccato. Come se un Alpha passivo fosse una specie di stortura o di contraddizione in termini. Si infastidisce da solo a questa idea, perché sa bene che è un’idiozia: vallo a spiegare alle femmine Alpha che _prendere_ ti rende meno dominante, e vedi se ne esci vivo, da un confronto del genere.  
Derek sta sviluppando una qualità di sarcasmo un po’ meno cupa del suo solito. Mille a uno che è colpa di Stiles.  
Ad ogni modo, fare sesso da passivo gli ha sempre causato una sorta di scissione, come se le sensazioni provate, l’eccitazione, l’orgasmo non fossero i suoi, ma di qualcun altro.  
Essere attivo non è stato esattamente meglio. Troppo concentrato sull’autocontrollo, troppo terrorizzato dal rischio di poter fare del male, troppo nauseato dalla sola idea che la sua irruenza possa essere percepita come forzatura, violenza fisica, condizionamento mentale.  
Ma quando Stiles gli spalanca le cosce con le ginocchia, si puntella su una mano e con l’altra comincia a prepararlo, tutto dita ossute, pelle calda, lubrificante e respiro spezzato che gli scivola lungo il collo, Derek ha come la sensazione che una serie di pezzi scollegati e mal assortiti si ricombinino alla perfezione. Quando Stiles guida la sua erezione e Derek la sente scivolargli dentro, non in un attimo, non a fatica, ma in maniera nient’altro che _perfetta_ , smette di complicarsi la vita con troppi pensieri e si lascia andare. Ogni affondo dei fianchi magri di Stiles è un passo in più verso una sorta di strana pace interiore.  
Non che non sia eccitato, oh _no_. Sembra che Stiles abbia un radar infallibile che lo guida ad affondare nel posto giusto, a spingere con la forza perfetta, a incendiare ogni millimetro dall’interno. È che, per la prima volta da quando ne ha memoria, Derek sente di non avere altri pensieri che lo distraggano, nulla che lo trattenga o lo reprima. È lì, nel momento, presente a se stesso e consapevole di ogni dettaglio. E, maledizione, è meraviglioso.  
Stiles geme ed è un suono perfettamente umano, ma al contempo ha qualcosa di istintivo, animalesco, che Derek riconosce a livello quasi cellulare. È il suono dell’eccitazione, del _sesso_ allo stato puro. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di concentrarsi per sentire che il ritmo dei loro cuori è, se non proprio sincrono, quantomeno congruente. Derek si sorprende a muoversi in maniera istintiva, inarca la schiena, la curva, alterna spinte incontro ai movimenti di Stiles e affondi contro il cotone liscio delle lenzuola. La frizione gli infiamma i sensi e Derek si ritrova nel giro di pochi minuti al punto di non ritorno.  
 _Maschio Alpha un paio di palle_ , lo sfotte una vocetta mentale che somiglia, senza sorprese, a quella di Stiles.  
Eppure è come se fosse bloccato in quel momento. È come se mancasse qualcosa.  
Stiles spinge e gli accarezza la schiena con una guancia, gli bacia una spalla, gli lecca il collo ed è a quel punto che Derek realizza cosa manca, cosa vorrebbe davvero.  
E di nuovo non gli importa quanto sia irrazionale o illogico, lo sa benissimo anche lui che un morso di Stiles non avrebbe alcun effetto, ma lo desidera ugualmente. Rovescia indietro la testa e Stiles gli bacia una guancia, lo accarezza con il mento, con la fronte.  
Derek va contro tutto quello che è e piega la testa in avanti in un gesto che un Alpha non fa, ma che al massimo riceve come segno di deferenza. E non gli sfugge l’ironia selvaggia di tutta questa situazione, né il simbolismo, ma non importa. Scopre il suo punto più vulnerabile come se fosse un’offerta. È il massimo che può fare perché non può, davvero, _non può_ chiederlo a parole.  
Stiles non coglie, ma forse è ovvio il perché. Non tutti funzionano con gli stessi schemi mentali e Derek lo sa che i suoi non sono proprio del tutto sani, né infallibili.  
Il ritmo dei movimenti. È quello che riporta Derek nel _qui e ora_. È un ritmo serrato e implacabile, che sembra avere l’unico scopo di tenere Derek ben ancorato all’idea di chi c’è addosso a lui, _dentro_ di lui.  
Stiles.  
Come ha potuto pensare mai che sarebbe stato troppo cauto o incerto? Stiles è una persona di una determinazione granitica: dietro quella valanga di chiacchiere, che sembrano fatte apposta per confonderti, c’è una mente brillante e affilata. Stiles lo scopa con il cervello, ammesso che questa cosa abbia senso. Ma lo scopa anche con la stessa passione con cui crede in tutto ciò che fa. Ogni affondo è un gemito, ogni spinta è benzina sul fuoco che Derek sente dentro di sé. Non riesce nemmeno più a pensare, solo ad accorgersi distrattamente che a Stiles tremano le braccia, perché gli manca davvero poco. Derek è sempre lì, sull’orlo del precipizio, ma continua a mancargli _quel_ qualcosa. Così poco, così _vicino_ , quasi…  
Stiles raddoppia il ritmo, spinge con tutta la forza che ha, tanto che il rumore dei loro corpi che sbattono l’uno contro l’altro diventa quasi cacofonico, e gli pianta un morso violento proprio _lì_. Proprio fra collo e spalla, proprio come farebbe un maschio Alpha.  
Derek non pensa, spalanca le fauci e il ringhio che gli esce dalla bocca non lascia dubbi. Il riflesso nei suoi occhi è rosso brillante e all’affondo successivo, quando Stiles stringe la presa con i denti e viene, Derek fa lo stesso come ubbidendo a un ordine implicito e tutto si dissolve in un benedetto blackout.  
Derek sa che non sono passati più di cinque minuti, dannato orologio interiore, perché è da quell’esatto lasso di tempo che, con la scusa di riprendere fiato, sta tenendo la faccia schiacciata contro il cuscino per non dover parlare e si sta facendo prendere dal panico. Gli ci vuole un enorme sforzo di volontà per ritrarre artigli e zanne senza provare vergogna, e non è del tutto sicuro di esserci riuscito. Stiles gli è crollato addosso un attimo dopo essersi sfilato da lui, ma considerato il suo rapporto quantomeno controverso con il lupo, non può aver preso bene il lapsus di autocontrollo. Sta per andarsene infuriato, spaventato o, peggio ancora, disgustato. Derek lo sa, lo sente, riesce quasi a immaginare l’espressione che Stiles ha in faccia. Chiude gli occhi il tempo sufficiente di prendere un respiro profondo, poi alza il viso dal cuscino, non sa bene nemmeno lui per dire cosa. Ed è lì che registra un suono ritmico e regolare. Leggero, ma perfettamente percepibile. È il respiro di Stiles contro la pelle della sua schiena. Il respiro _pesante_ di Stiles. Stiles gli sta _russando_ addosso, perché si è addormentato di schianto prima di riuscire a proferire parola.  
Lydia avrebbe senza dubbio un’opinione molto articolata in merito.  
Ma Derek non è Lydia e fa l’unica cosa sensata: afferra un braccio di Stiles, se lo passa attorno al collo, lo stringe a sé, e si addormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Me lo lasciate un commentino? *flapflap*  
> Grazie!


End file.
